The instant invention relates generally to rappel harnesses and more specifically it relates to a new improved rappel harness that is designed to prevent toppling or swaying during use, such as a fireman descending a life saving rope to affect a rescue. The harness provides for the attachment of a rappel hook directly to a waist strap of the harness thereby eliminating the need for a handle, which may be the weakest point of present harnesses.
The rappel harness currently being used is attached to a rope and used in fire and rescue professions. It presently allows for the occurence of toppling or swaying of the rescuers body. Toppling is more prominant when a victim is to be picked up by the rescuer, causing additional weight to be placed on the rescuers body above the harness waist strap, unless the harness provides a chest or shoulder strap for added protection. Fire and rescue personnel prefer the low fitting waist harness.